Selfish Desires
by Gottin des Todes
Summary: Watari is bewildered. He doesn't understand what is going on, and little does he know that it will completely change his life. *PG13 for possible shounen ai. Chapter 1 is up*
1. Prologue

Selfish Desires  
  
Prologue  
  
The young blonde stood in front of the mirror staring. He brought a hand up to his face slowly and gently poked himself before returning the hand to his side. "But I thought." he said in an unsure tone. He put his head in his hands and then ran them down his face. "This is one crazy dream I am having. I guess I should stop eating chocolate before I go to bed." He stood there just gazing into the mirror till he saw the reflected image of the door opening behind him. He turned around slowly, still unsure of the whole thing, to look at the one who opened the door.  
  
The man was wearing a dark blue business suit, which wasn't wrinkled or soiled, and was holding some papers. The blonde then looked down at himself. His attire was also spotless, unlike it was before he got there. "How? Why?" he said looking down at his clothing.  
  
The man replied in monotone, "That is usual. Now will you please follow me," the man looked down at his papers and then finished, "Watari Yutaka." Watari had no choice but to follow the man.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Author's Note* Well, this is the beginning of a series. This is the first of a few stories that will kinda be based around one another. I love to hear what you think so please review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Watari looked down at the desk and frowned. His brown eyes followed the lines of the room till they struck a window. He looked out it. What he saw was exactly what he would see looking out the one of the windows of the Diet Building in Tokyo; he knew this because he had been to the Diet Building for tours. One time, it had been early April and he had been delighted to see the building when the trees still had their blossoms. The sight was exactly the same here as it was when he looked out the one window. Watari quickly sat up and walked over to the window. He stared blankly for a second and then tried to recall the date.  
  
He frowned again before he spoke aloud, "It is October 27, 1977. There is no possible way that the Sakura blossoms could be out this late," he scratches his head, "or this earlier for that matter." Watari put his head against the pane of glass staring out at the Sakura blossoms that were confusing him. "Why can't I just wake up now?!" Watari exclaimed in frustration. He took a step away from the window and started to pace.  
  
Thoughts ran threw his head. All of them he couldn't answer even with his vast knowledge. Then the man who came in earlier didn't tell him anything. He just handed him some papers, told him to fill them out, and then took them away when he left. The man didn't even try to help him at all. All he had said was it was normal. 'But what is normal?' Watari thought to himself.  
  
Watari frowned and then spoke aloud, "Before this, the last thing I remember is. . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was dark and wet. It had been raining since early afternoon and still it showed no signs of letting up. The dark clouds hovered over the city and blocked out the light that the moon would have lighted up the area.  
  
Watari shut the door to his apartment firmly and locked it. He then turned and looked out at the evening that lay before him. He brought up the hood to the jacket and walked out into the rain. Large raindrops fell down on him as he turned and started walking down the dimly lit street. He walked hurriedly down the empty street not even bothering to try to miss the large puddles that had formed from the storm. The only thing that was on his mind was his newest invention. It had just came to him why the machine would work and he had to get there fast so he could fix the mistake.  
  
Watari turned down the next street. His lab was now only a few minutes away. His pace quickened from the excitement he was trying to contain. This would be his first independent device that he had made outside of college. Watari had just completed his studies of Mechanical Engineer and various other sciences at the Tokyo University of Science. And now he was on his own with a rented lab, trying to create things.  
  
Watari heard the sound of a car turn down the empty road that he was walking on and then its headlight fill the area with little light. The car began to speed up, and as the car came closer Watari turned around. Watari watch the car as it swerved about the road. It was coming closer and closer and then it swerved again. Watari was frozen in place. The car was coming right at him. He couldn't move, something just wouldn't let him. He felt like a poor defenseless animal that frozen from terror, as he watched the car get closer. It was still coming right for him. The car was only a few feet away when Watari regained control of his body, he tried to move out of its way but he didn't have enough time.  
  
The car hit him at an incredible speed, not even slow down. Watari felt himself hit the front of the car, he also felt himself go up over the car, but by the time he hit the ground he didn't feel it. He didn't feel much of anything, and he couldn't do much of anything either. He felt as if his very life was being drawn out of him bit by bit. He tried to move his head to see what had happened but his head wouldn't move. He didn't hear anything but the rustle of leave in the wind and the sound of the rain falling down upon him and the area surrounding him. The car was gone and he knew it, they had left him for dead. Watari tried to call out for help but only a quiet whisper came out.  
  
It slowly became hard for him to breathe, and it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open. At that moment he knew he was going to die. Nobody was there to help him, nobody seemed to care. He was going to die alone in the cold with out fulfilling any of his hopes or dreams. He struggled to keep his eyes open, hoping that if he did then he would be able to live, but after a few moment he couldn't stop them from closing. Soon, the same thing happened with his breathing. He died on the night of October 27, 1977, in the rain, alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
. . .dying," Watari was now standing in front of the window again. Watari began to question his existence. He knew that he was going to die then but he here standing at the one of the windows in the National Diet Building overlooking the building's frontal garden. The longer he thought the more frustrated he got, and as he got more frustrated he balled his hands into fist. He sighed loudly, but still he had no answer for his questions.  
  
Watari brought his fist up and was ready to hit the window when the man came back into the room. "Excuse me Watari Yutaka, don't take out your frustration out on the window," the man said calmly from the door.  
  
Watari jumped as the man began to speak. He dropped his fist and turned to the man. It wasn't the same man that brought him in there. He wore the same type of outfit but his was a lighter color than the other was. This man was shorter than Watari, and he was also much older. The wrinkles on his face suggested that he was at least fifty, and possibly more.  
  
Watari walked a few steps toward the man and began to ask some of his questions when the man cut him off, "I know that you have many questions and they will get answered. But now come with me, I have a few questions to ask you myself." Watari went to open his mouth but the man was quicker, "Your questions will be answered after the ones I have for you are answered."  
  
The man turned and walked out the door. Watari walked after him catching up quickly. The blonde fell into step with the older man. Watari searched the room with his brown eyes. 'This is the Diet Building. I remember this hallway from the tours I took all the time while I was in college. But why am I here and there are usually people taking tours at this time, where are they? Maybe the tours are cancelled because meetings are in session. Then why I am here?'  
  
The older man looked at Watari, "You seem to recognize this place."  
  
"I do. This is the Diet Building. I used to come here all the time when I was in school because all of the tours were free."  
  
"You are kind of right but not," the man said while opening the door. He walked in and took a seat at the table. Watari sat across from him. This room was one of the rooms that Watari had never been in when he went on the tours. The room looked like a conference room. It was well lit with a large table, and a large board use to write on.  
  
"I don't mean to tear your attention away from this fascinating room," the man said with hinted sarcasm, "but I can't wait around all day. I have other stuff to do." Watari stopped looking about the room and looked at the man. "That's better."  
  
Watari sighed in frustration before he spoke, "So who are you and where am I? Why did I have to fill out that paper which reminded me of a deranged application or test?"  
  
"Such rudeness in young people now a days, and I can't believe he hasn't realized it yet" the man mumbles under his breath. Watari gave the man a sharp look. "Alright, I will answer some of your questions so I can get on with mine. My name is Konoe. Right now you are in the building that houses the bureaucratic organization called JuOhCho," Watari is looking at the man with complete confusion, but the man just continues talking, "and this wing belongs to the ShoKan Division. This building resides in Meifu."  
  
The blonde blankly stares at the man sitting in front of him, who calls himself Konoe. Then suddenly Watari questions what the man says, "Meifu?! Meifu is the land of the dead. How can this be?"  
  
"For someone who says he is a genius, you sure are dense. When you got hit by the car, it actually happened. When you felt yourself dying, that was actually happening. You are dead, Watari Yutaka."  
  
"But if I am dead, how the hell am I alive?"  
  
"Listen Watari, I am dead also. I have been dead for a while, now. There is life after death you know. And this is where is all starts." Konoe looks down at the papers that Watari had already filled out. "So, I see that you went to the Tokyo University of Science," Watari nodded his head in agreement since he wasn't able to find his voice, "I see that you have a PHD in Engineering. That is very impressive."  
  
Watari sighed, and looked out the window. 'Why does there always have to be small talk, why can't people get right to the point they want to make instead of beating around the bush?' He watched as a slight wind blew the Sakura blossoms on the cherry tree causing some to blow off. 'Such a short life the blossoms have, just like humans. I never really realized that until now. But here the blossoms seem to be around all year. Does that mean the humans here just keep living?' He was shaken out of his thoughts by an irritated voice.  
  
"Excuse me, Watari Yutaka, were you listening to what I am saying?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to tone you out. And you can just call me Watari."  
  
Konoe closed his eyes and silently counted in his head, until he felt relaxed again. "What I am here to say is, congratulations, Watari Yutaka. Those papers you filled out was something like an entrance exam."  
  
"Like the ones you take for placement in colleges and other schools."  
  
Konoe growled in his throat. He looked down at the papers and shifted through them, almost like he was looking for something. Not satisfied with the results of his search he looked up. "Yes, Watari, just like a school entrance exam. You passed them with one of the higher scores that we have seen. Now all that is needed is an interview with EnMaDaiOh to determine whether or not you will be able to become part of the ShoKan Division," Konoe pause and then quickly added, "With EnMaDaiOh, you won't be able to ask stupid questions, because he won't stand for it. Asking stupid questions, like the ones you have been asking me will probably end in complete failure." Konoe shifted through the papers again, and found a note clipped to the paper that had Watari's vital information on it. Watari was just about to speak when Konoe interrupted him again. "Also, once, or should I say if, you pass the 'Five Generals' would like to speak with you. They say they would like to have an 'excellent' scientist on their team. This is a great honor if you know it or not." Konoe mumble under his breath, "But I don't see what is so excellent about him."  
  
Watari glanced out the window. He thought for a moment and decided to ask him. "Konoe, I have one more stupid question to ask. What does the ShoKan Division do?"  
  
Konoe looked up from the papers and gave Watari a blank look. He thought to himself for a second. "Didn't Tatsumi tell you?" Watari raised an eyebrow in confusion. Konoe let out another sigh. "From that expression, you don't even know who Tatsumi is? Well, he was the one that gave you the test." Konoe shook his head and then said to himself, "How hard is it to get good employees?"  
  
"So what is the ShoKan Division?"  
  
"I was just getting to that Watari. The employees of the ShoKan Division are called Shinigamis. Their job is to investigate strange deaths and help bring the lost souls of the dead back to Meifu so they can get judged. The ShoKan Division are the highest ranking employees of JuOhCho, but they are the lowest paid. But they do get some, I guess you could say extra benefits," Watari perked up, "But I will let EnMaDaiOh explain them to you. Now, will you please follow me? I will take you to EnMaDaiOh, so you can speak with him."  
  
Konoe got up from the table and walked toward the door, not even looking back to see if Watari was following him. Watari quickly got up from the table, taking a quick look out the window at the Sakura blossoms and followed the older man.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is later than what I said it would be, but I got awfully busy. This chapter was kinda hard for me to write, but with the help of X-Japan, and Gackt's music, and www.theria.net's Yami no Matsuei section, I got through it. So if you haven't hear of either of the bands check them out they are both really good. And www.theria.net is a must see if anyone hasn't been there, it houses the translations of the YnM manga. I would like to hear what you all think about this chapter, so please review. And I am sorry if any of the characters are OCC. And remember, reviews always helps writers. Also there is no deadline for the next chapter considering I don't seem to keep deadlines. 


End file.
